Conventional computer-mediated reality systems (e.g., virtual reality systems and augmented reality systems) have been developed in which a user is provided with a head mounted display. When the user moves his or her head around, the head mounted display changes the images being displayed to the user based on the new position (e.g., reality) of the head mounted display. Conventional head mounted display systems have a tendency to induce dizziness or excessive eye fatigue on the user. These negative effects can become even more pronounced if the user rapidly moves his or her head. These negative effects can be caused by the head mounted display system's inability to present images to the user in a manner that is commensurate with the user's head movements. That is, when the user's head movements and images being displayed in response thereto are out of sync, the user may not be presented with the best virtual reality or augmented reality experience. Accordingly, improved display data generation for computer-mediated reality systems and methods are needed.